


On the Run.

by Kumneel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars the clone wars
Genre: Ahsoka Tano - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Cave, Character Death, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clone Wars, Clones, Crime, Death, Fire, Gen, Geonosians, Geonosis, Jedi Council - Freeform, Kenobi - Freeform, Obi-Wan - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Padme, Padme Amidala - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Troopers, ahsoka - Freeform, anakin skywalker - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumneel/pseuds/Kumneel
Summary: Ahsoka has found herself on the run. She committed the highest of crimes. But, was it self-defense or murder?





	On the Run.

She ran through the fields of Geonosis, looking for a place to hide. She heard clone troopers running right behind her. She hid behind a broken pillar, hoping no one would find her.

“Where is she!” One of the troopers yelled.

“I’m not sure sir.”

“Search sector 17!” The commanding officer told the other troopers.

“Yes, sir!”

Ahsoka saw as the troopers headed into the other direction. She took this opportunity and got away. She wanted to get to her ship, but she knew clones would be waiting for her there. _Where? Where do I go? What do I do?_ She thought to herself, scared and alone.

She cried as she ran. She had killed him. The only person she trusted, the only person that trusted her. She killed her master, Anakin Skywalker. But it wasn’t her fault! There was something… something wrong with him. Like he was possessed with something. The memory of her killing Anakin raced through her mind continuously as she ran.

She ran for what seemed like forever. Maybe even for hours. She didn’t know anymore. Everything started to get foggy. Ahsoka stopped to catch her breath, her vision blurry. She hadn’t eaten since she and Anakin had gotten captured by the Geonosians. That was twenty-four hours ago. She had to find a place to stay before night falls.

* * *

 

Night had fallen. Ahsoka hadn’t found a place to stay. She was running out of time. The fields of Geonosis were too cold for her to stay out there any longer. She looked continuously trying to find a place to stay. Then she saw it. A cave where she could hide in for the night.

Ahsoka entered the cave and set up camp. She set up a campfire and cooked up some bugs she had found earlier. After she ate those disgusting bugs, she started to heal her injuries; from her duel with Anakin. She broke off a piece of her clothing and applied it to some rubbing alcohol from her Jedi belt. She took the cloth and rubbed it against the wound on her back. It hurt like hell, but she was lucky that Anakin didn’t stab her with his lightsaber. Because if he did, she would not be alive right now.

“Ow… god this hurts.”

She threw the piece of cloth onto the floor and looked into the fire. She stared intensely in it. An overwhelming sadness came over. She remembered Anakin’s body. It was _lifeless._ She couldn’t believe she killed him. She tried to snap him out of it, but he kept attacking her. She wished Anakin had killed her. He should have killed her. She should be dead. Not him!

She cried and cried, yelling out, “Why?! Why me?” She threw her head into her hands, crying. All she wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare. She started punching her head continuously, trying to wake herself up and shouting “this can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.”

She threw herself back onto the cave wall, her head throbbing and the feeling of regret. Her tears disappeared the more she cried; she was running out of them.

Ahsoka looked back into the fire and yelled. She was angry. Angry at the council for sending them there. Angry that she was alive and Anakin was dead. But most of all, angry that she could not face Padme or Obi-Wan again. They wouldn’t believe her anyway.

Ahsoka started to feel dizzy. She hadn’t sleep in forever. She put out the fire with the force and went to a corner of the dark cave. All she could think about was Anakin and how his body laid there on the ground. She had seen death plenty of times, but this was different. _Of course this is different._ She thought to herself. This was her master. Her brother.

She started crying again. There were more tears this time, but she was silent. The Only thing that could be heard were the tears hitting the cave floor. She continued to cry until she fell asleep, hoping to wake up and see her master again.


End file.
